Almost Wiped Out (Epilogue)
With both Rothbart destroyed and Odette restored, Swan Lake is safed for the first time by Ratchet and the gang. But what they find out, however, is Xigbar's attention to the only three members remaining. Kiva: We got three members left. Terra: Organization XIII is getting more and more desperate. Kiva: I know. Sasha: Three members.. One of them was Saïx, possibly Xemnas' right-handed Nobody. Kiva: When can we find Saïx? Ratchet: No one knows where Saïx might have gone.. Angela: Dealing with him is too dangerous. Kiva: Good point.. Terra: Then who are we be fighting next? Angela: I looked this up. Luxord is next. Kiva: Seems fair. Angela: Luxord can alter time to his will and was incredibly obsessed on playing for a bet. We should watch our backs. - Suddenly, Trunks' Dragon Radar is beeping like crazy. Trunks activated it and shows a hologram of the Earth. Kiva: Hey, that looks like Earth. Ratchet: Yeah, we upgrade the radar. So it should tell us where to find the Dragon Balls easier. - One of the states, New Mexico, is highlighted on the map. Kiva: My guess will be Area 51 - The Roswell UFO sighting. Reia: I don't think the Dragon Ball could've landed there.. Ratchet: Trunks, can you expand that highlighted area? Trunks: Sure. - The highlight shrinks down and marked its location. Trunks: That should do it.. It looks like..men in suits dealing with..aliens? Reia: Those men.. It feels different.. Kiva: How? Reia: Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Terra: Come on, Reia. Don't leave us hanging. What's different about them? Reia: Well.. It feels like..non-existence. Yet, they have hearts. I want to know why. Captain, I-- Ratchet: I know. We'll investigate this further. Kiva: Well in the meantime, I'll stay here for a little bit..then get going. Genis: You're leaving already? Kiva: Seems like it. Besides, somebody needs to plan a wedding for Derek and Odette. Terra: You, a wedding planner? Just how many hobbies did you have?? Kiva: A few hobbies. Why? Terra: Just wondering, sweet pea. Nothing too personal. Ratchet: I hope the wedding will be worth it this time.. Between Derek and Odette, I mean.. Sasha: It will be. Kiva, we are truly grateful for your help. But the fight with Organization XIII is not over just yet. Kiva: Don't worry about it. Sasha: I know, Kiva. The stakes have never been this high since we destroyed the members one by one. Ratchet: Kiva, give us a call anytime you need help with the Organization. Terra: Yeah. When I really need you, I know you'll be there. Kiva: No problem. - The dropship came back and awaits the gang for pickup. Terra is about to enter, but Kiva stopped him. Kiva: Terra, please be careful. Terra: I will. - Terra enters the dropship and it ascended towards back to the starship, leaving Kiva and a few others behind. Sora: He's one lucky man.. Kiva: Yep. Sora: I'm sure you'll see them again. Skipper: Now then, we have a wedding to prepare. Kowasaki? Kowasaki: Well, Kiva's the one with the planning. Sora: Yeah.. Ratchet's looking for artifacts, right? Kiva: That's right. - Back at the starship, Angela looked into Catwoman's charm and did some tests on the back. The Organization symbol was rubbed off and this leave Angela a bit suspicious. During that time, Sora and Kiva have a dialogue. Sora: What Xigbar said back there got me wondering.. Kiva: About Roxas? Sora: A little, but.. "What good will it do if either of us looking for the Dragon Balls for?" I don't get it.. What's that mean? Kiva: I don't know.. Sora: I hope Ratchet knows what he's looking for.. Kiva: Me too.. - The dialogue ends as Angela looks more into the symbol and found a match. Angela: NightMare Enterprises.. - Angela thinks over about the evil company that previously drives Terra and Kiva mad. She wonders if this 'NightMare Enterprises' could be a real threat as the episode ends. Category:Scenes